Arena y Hoja
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Hinata y Gaara se ven obligados a comprometerse para que ambas aldeas puedan ser aliadas, pero ¿Alquien les ha preguntado si están deacuerdo? Hinata y Gaara aprenderán a conocerse y a llevarse mejor y quien sabe ¿Se enamoraran?
1. Capitulo 1: Beso

**Hola!!!**

**He decidido que esta historia, la voy a subir en mi cuenta, no te lo tomes a mal Gui, pero me ha dado por ahí no creo que suba más historias a parte de esta en la cuenta, me gusta mucho compartirla con Niesugui (la otra cuenta) por lo que aquí no se si subiré más si eso unos oneshot muy muy de vez en cuando de mis paersonajes favoritos de Naruto.**

**Bueno sin más, os dejo con esta historia que empecé con papel y lápiz, que me costó mucho hacerla y que espero que os guste, a lo mejor encontraís que es un poco distinta de la otras que he subido en el modo de escribir y eso, y es que esta es una de mis primeras historias que tengo ganas de compartir con todos aquellos a los que os gusta Gaara e Hinata.**

**Antes de leer, quiero agradecerle a Gui que m apoyara a la hora de escribir esta historia, no la habría podido hacer sin tu ayuda muhas gracias Gui!**

**Pd. los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios, yo solo se los he cogido prestado le he dado un enfoque a la historia, la he escrito y subido aquí para compartirla con todos vosotros!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: BESO.**

Una chica de pelo largo y azulado salió de su casa en dirección al bosque que había al lado de ésta, cuando llego al bosque fue en una dirección, que conducía a un claro y en el centro de éste había un lago, se sentó en un árbol cercano del que salían raíces muy gruesas, con la espalda en el tronco de éste, su largo pelo atado en una trenza lo tenía a un lado del hombro, su yukata azul claro se confundía con blanco por el reflejo de la luna, su nombre, Hinata Hyuga, después de unos minutos apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y miró al lago en el que se reflejaba la luna.

Cuando de pronto vio una sombra que poco a poco se acercaba, al reconocer a esa persona palideció era Gaara, se acercaba a paso decidido hacia Hinata, cuando estuvo en frente se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la Hyuga.

-G...Ga...Gaara...sama ¿q...qué hace aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Porqué tu?-dijo Gaara-¿Por qué con tigo? ¿Qué tienes de especial?

Hinata lo miraba sin comprender, Gaara puso su mano derecha en la barbilla de Hinata y la besó, con su mano izquierda la intentó acercar más, pero Hinata se separó de él y le pegó una sonora bofetada en la cara.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto!?-preguntó Hinata gritando, dejando a un lado las formalidades, lo miró con una cara de odio y salió corriendo, Gaara no dijo nada, solo miraba como la chica se alejaba de él, cuando ya no la vio le levantó y desapareció en una nube de arena...

* * *

**Vale, capitulo corto si, es más bien un prólogo.**

**Agaradezco reviews de la gente, muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Mistsuki Sakurai.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Compromiso

**Jajajajajajajajajaja**

**Estoy Feliz! Estoy feliz!!! Estoy en racha!! no se cuentos capitulos he subido hoy pero me alegro mucho.**

**Os dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia!**

**PD. como siempre digo, yo no cree a ningún personaje de esta historia, yo solo he creado la historia en si**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: COMPROMISO.**

A la mañana siguiente una chica despertó a su hermana menor y su primo mayor con un grito.

Neji y Hanabi salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y fueron a ver por que Hinata gritaba tanto (por que seguía gritando cosas ininteligibles), ese día era fiesta y querían dormir, pero con los gritos de la Souke, no hubo persona dormida en la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Oneesan? Hoy es fiesta no tienes que ir a entrenar...-dijo Hanabi con cara de sueño.

-G...gomenasai...es que he quedado con la chicas en una reunión urgente.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Hanabi-me voy a dormir.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Neji que había estado callado hasta entonces.

Hanabi y Neji salieron del cuarto de Hinata, pero una voz masculina les habló: Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, veo que estáis despiertos, por favor venid con migo-dijo Hiashi Hyuga.

-Pero padre Neji-Niisan y yo estamos en pijama-dijo Hanabi.

-No pasa nada, esto es importante, pero no pasa nada por que estéis en pijama-y dicho esto Hiashi empezó a andar, las dos Soukes y el Bouke siguieron a Hiashi, un hombre que la mayoría de la veces ( por no decir todas) infundía temor a los jóvenes de Konoha.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que estaban los miembros más importantes del Souke y del Bouke, lo cual extrañó a los tres jóvenes, se sentaron en el suelo en medio de la habitación, Neji en medio, a su derecha estaba Hinata y a su izquierda Hanabi, estaban rodeados por todos los miembros de la familia Hyuga, excepto por la puerta, todos en la sala les miraban.

Entonces Hiashi habló:

-Bien, el motivo de esta reunión es el futuro de la familia Hyuga, uno de vosotros será el elegido para un día no muy lejano me suceda, es de vital importancia que el apellido de la familia Hyuga no se pierda, mis dos herederas son mis hijas y al ser las dos mujeres y cuando se casen para así brindar a la familia un heredero, él perderá el derecho de recibir el apellido de su madre ya que será sustituido por el apellido del padre, perdiendo el vínculo con el Clan Hyuga-las dos hermanas posaron su miraba en el suelo-en un principio tenía pensado casar a Neji, el genio de la familia Hyuga, con Hinata, la heredera del Souke, pero se ha abierto una tercera puerta y es la que vamos a cruzar-miro a los tres jóvenes que a su vez le miraban con una mirada de incomprensión en la cara, pero igualmente mostraban interés, sobretodo Neji-Neji, seguirás viviendo en esta casa, además te trataré como mereces, por ser el genio de esta familia, y sobretodo por ser mi sobrino, el hijo de mi difunto hermano-Neji sonrió, y tanto Hanabi como Hinata le dedicaron una gran sonrisa a su primo-Hanabi, tu te casarás con un primo segundo que tenéis y serás la que me suceda-Hanabi sonrió, Neji e Hinata le dedicaron una sonrisa, pero esta última se preguntaba que iba a ser de ella, dado que durante muchos años su padre, ante la insistencia de Hanabi, le había dicho que sería la heredera del clan Hyuga, miró a su padre, que estaba esperando a que su hija le mirara para proseguir-Hinata..en un principio tenía previsto que fueras tu la que me sucediera, pero como sabes, estamos en tiempos difíciles y puede que halla una guerra entre los distintos países, afortunadamente, tenemos un país que es aliado nuestro, el país de Suna, la alianza será más fuerte si hay un matrimonio, mejor, si hay hijos en ese matrimonio, Hinata, te casarás con el Kazekage de Suna-Hinata palideció, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Tsunade, acompañada de Sisune, Temari, Kankurô y él...Gaara, el Kazekage de la arena, el prometido de Hinata, todas las mirabas se posaron en Hinata, tenía que decir algo, ¿pero qué? Era algo que no esperaba, ahora entendía las palabras que Gaara le había dicho la noche anterior_"¿por qué tu? ¿por qué contigo? ¿Qué tienes de especial?"_, ante tanto lío en la cabeza Hinata solo pudo decir:

-¿Qué hora es?

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta pregunta por parte de la Souke.

-L...las 11:15 a.m....O...Oneesan...¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Hanabi.

-¡LLEGO MUY TARDEEEE!-gritó Hinata mientras se levantaba-Hablamos luego, tengo algo urgente que hacer...a parte de pensar...to...todo a pasado demasiado rápido para mi-y dicho esto salió corriendo.

-Los nervios-dijo Hanabi-Oneesan no cambiará nunca-Neji asintió-bueno Oto usan, si no te importa me voy a cambiar de ropa, te recuerdo que estoy en pijama-Hanabi y Neji (que también seguía en pijama) se estaban levantando cuando Hiashi los detuvo.

-Hanabi, Neji, esperad tenemos que saber la respuesta de Hinata, asi que por favor esperad a que vuelva, no puede tardar mucho.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-dijo Hanabi.

A las 11:30 a.m. en casa de Sakura...

DING DONG

-Esa debe de ser Hinata, es la única que queda-dijo Sakura-voy a abrir.

Hinata esperaba fuera, había parado en una tienda para comprar dulces para el té (que sabia que Sakura haría) y también para disculparse por la tardanza, segundos después se abrió la puerta.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Sakura-nos llamas a las tantas de la mañana por que necesitas hablar con nosotras y llegas tarde.

-¡Gomenasai!-dijo Hinata-he comparado dulces para el té y he tardado por un asunto...u...un asunto...-Hinata se echó a llorar.

-Hinata...-Sakura la abrazó y la hizo pasar, la condujo por un pasillo hasta el salón donde se encontraban Tenten e Ino, la habitación era grande, las paredes eran blancas con pétalos de cerezo rosas pintados.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tenten.

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-...no lo se.

-Hinata, respira hondo y cuéntanos lo que pasa-dijo Ino.

Estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón de casa de Sakura, Hinata entre Ino y Tenten y Sakura en un sillón, en frente había una mesa de cristal y encima una bandeja con una tetera, cuatro tazas de té y los dulces que había traído Hinata, cuando ésta les contó lo que le pasó la noche anterior y lo del compromiso son Gaara, las tres amigas se miraron, no sabían que decirle a Hinata o como consolarla, hasta que Tenten habló:

-Bueno...Gaara ya no tiene ese demonio dentro, además, eres amiga de su hermana mayor, seguro que al final te cae bien.

-Pe...pero...-empezó Hinata.

-No has olvidado a Naruto ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura.

-Si, somos buenos amigos,...pero...nunca llegaré a ser feliz,...si...siempre...he de obedecer a mi familia...y...

-Hinata-dijo Ino-no serás la sucesora del tu clan, pero serás la esposa de un Kazekage ¿eso es mejor, no?

-En parte si, pero es que...nunca puedo hacer lo que quiera, y todo por ser del "grandioso" clan Hyuga.

-Bueno...eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Ino.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó Sakura-se tiene que casar, no le metas cosas raras en la cabeza...

-No, nada de eso-dijo Ino, miró a Hinata-Hinata, lo de casarte por amor...lo siento, pero no tiene arreglo, a menos que te enamores de Gaara, no descartemos esa opción-ante esto Hinata se sonrojó-pero...hay una cosa que puedes hacer, algo que supongo, que te agradará...

A las 12:00a.m en casa de la familia Hyuga...

-Hiashi-sama, su hija ha vuelto y dice que quiere verle-dijo un miembro del Bouke que era la ayudante de Hinata, se llamaba Yuko, y era dos años más pequeña que Hinata, pero ésta la trataba como si fuese otra hermana, lo que a veces molestaba a Hanabi, Yuko tenía el pelo largo, hasta la cintura, marrón y con una cinta que impedía que su flequillo estuviera en su cara, y tenía los ojos característicos del clan Hyuga.

-Bien, bien, dile que pase Yuko por favor-dijo Hiashi.

-Por fin-pensaron Hanabi y Neji.

Segundos después Hinata entró en la sala donde una hora antes había recibido la noticia de que estaba comprometida con Gaara, en la sala estaban las mismas personas que hacía una hora había dejado, los miembros más importantes del Souke y del Bouke, Gaara con sus hermanos, Tsunade acompañada de Sisune y por último, al lado de Gaara, Neji y Hanabi, éstos últimos seguían en pijama, por lo que Hinata supuso que su padre les había obligado a quedarse hasta que ella volviera, además la miraban como si le quisieran decir _"¿por qué has tardado tanto? ¿no ves que seguimos en pijama?"_ Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa.

-Veo que has tomado una decisión-dijo Hiashi- haciendó que si hija le mirara.

-Hai-dijo Hinata firmemente.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó su padre-¿aceptas casarte con Gaara-san? Si no quieres lo acepto, pero ten en cuenta que morirán menos personas si vosotros...

-Acepto-dijo Hinata cortando a su padre.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó su padre incrédulo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y cuando los abrió dijo: Oto usan, no hace falta que me metas bolas de que morirán menos personas si nos casamos etc...por que si estalla una guerra morirán las personas que morirán, halla una alianza fuerte o no-ante este último comentario muchos de los presentes levantaron una ceja, pensando que ese comentario estaba de más, pero no dijeron nada, por que Hinata siguió hablando-por qué diga lo que diga tu me casarás con él-señaló con la cabeza a Gaara-estoy segura, ya suponía que no me casaría por amor estando en esta familia, así que para evitar un enfado , disputa familiar, o como quieras llamarlo, y sobretodo...evitar volver a oír que soy una deshonra para esta familia...-Gaara vio como Hanabi le dirigía una mirada de melancolía a su primo y este le sonreía y le ponía una mano en el hombro-...acepto casarme con Subaku no Gaara...

-Hinata...-Hiashi no se lo creía, su hija había tomado la decisión correcta y se sentía orgulloso de ella.

-Con una condición-dijo Hinata.

Neji y Hanabi rieron por lo bajo, Hinata había pedido consejo a sus amigas por lo que la condición sería alguna idea rara de Ino o Sakura, Tenten era más razonable...

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Hiashi, que había pensado lo mismo que su hija menor y su sobrino.

-Quiero mi despedida de soltera-dijo Hinata.

* * *

**Bueno...¿Qué tal? ¿Mal? ¿Bien?**

**si me dejaís un review lo sabre**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Fiesta parte 1

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Bueno aquí acaba mi día de racha! jeje ya subiré más capitulo cuando acabe lo examenes, esto ha sido...¿Como decirlo? ¿Un regalo para la gente que le gusta leer mis fics? Bueno, si quereís pensar eso a mi me parece bien.**

**Una vez más he de recordar, estimados lectores xD que yo no he creado a ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, son muchos y es muy complicado hacerlo, así que yo solo cogo a los personajes y escribo lo que quiero que pase con ellos a lo largo de una historia totalmente inventada por mi.****CAPITULO 3:FIESTA (PARTE 1)**

* * *

Nadie daba crédito a sus oídos. Algunos miembros del clan, acompañados de Gaara y sus hermanos hicieron la típica caída al estilo manga, otros intentaban contener la risa, mientras que Hanabi se cayó al suelo de la risa y Neji intentaba callarla con grandes esfuerzos por no acabar como su prima, pero Hinata no les dio importancia, esa no era una pregunta era la condición que TODOS debían aceptar si querían que Hinata se casara, una vez que Hanabi se recuperó la compostura...

-Esa idea ha sido de Ino ¿verdad Hinata-sama?-preguntó Neji.

-I...¡Iie!-dijo Hinata-bu...bueno la verdad...

-¡Vamos que si!-dijo Hanabi.

-Por eliminación: Tenten es bastante razonable como para darle esa clase de consejos, Sakura, es como Ino, pero desde lo de Sas..desde hace dos años no piensa en esas tonterías, Ino, ella...le pega dar esa clase de consejos, además con el último "regalo" de Shikamaru no habla de otra cosa que no sean bodas, despedidas de solteros, lunas de miel etc...-concluyó Neji.

En ese instante entró por la puerta Ino, con una cara que asustó a Hanabi e hizo palidecer ligeramente a Neji, se acercó a éste y le pegó un puñetazo que dejo a Neji en el suelo.

-¡INO!-gritó desde la puerta Tenten.

Ino hizo una reverencia diciendo-perdonen la intrusión-y salió por la puerta, a todos los presentes les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza (muy típico en los mangas), con esa actitud todos descubrieron que Neji había dado en el clavo, por algo era el genio de la familia Hyuga.

-N...Neji-Niisan...¿te encentras bien?-preguntó Hinata sentándose frente a su primo y secándole un poco de sangre que le salía por la nariz con la manga de su yukata, todo esto fue observado muy discretamente por el Kazekage de la arena, que veía que su prometida tenía un corazón muy grande tal y como se lo había dicho en una ocasión su hermana-Gomen, Ino-chan a veces es un poco burra, y si algo no le guste reacciona así...pero cuando necesitas su ayuda está ahí, igual que Sakura-chan y Tenten-chan, que cuando Sakura e Ino se pelan ella me hace compañía y...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por que por la puerta entraron Ino Sakura y Tenten que se tiraron encima de la pobre Hinata.

-¡Hinata Ai Shiteru!-dijo Ino.

-¡Eres la mejor!-dijo Sakura.

-¡No cambies nunca pliss!-dijo Tenten.

-L...lo mismo digo chicas, pe...pero ¿os podéis levantar que me quedo sin aire?-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata te dejo tener tu despedida de solteros,...si no acabas en el hospital...-dijo Hiashi que veía como su hija había se había puesto morada por la falta de aire-¿cuándo será?

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó Hinata.

-Dentro de un mes...-dijo Hiashi.

-Eso eso, sobretodo hay que avisar con tiempo-dijo Hinata.

-...pero nos vamos a Suna en dos semanas-terminó su padre.

-¡Cagüentoloquesemenea!-Hinata se giró hacia sus amigas-...chicas...-dijo poniendo con lágrimas en la cara (más o menos así: ).

Sakura e Ino estaban haciendo cuentas.

-...si si pero entonces...-dijo Ino.

-¡NO! Ese día ¡NO! Que si no lo otro...-seguía Sakura.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión...

-¡ESTA NOCHE!-dijeron Sakura e Ino a la vez.

-¡QUÉ!-a Hinata se salió voz de pito.

-¡TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER!-dijo Ino.

-¡VAMOS HINATA!-dijo Sakura cogiendo a Hinata y las tres amigas salieron disparadas, mejor dicho Sakura e Ino salieron disparas llevando a Hinata a rastras, Tenten que no se había ido dijo:

-Bueno...tenemos mucho que hacer, llamadas y todo eso,...así que si nos disculpan...como pueden ver nos llevamos a Hinata-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-ya me voy-y cerró la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Neji, segundos después de oyó que Tente decía: ¡CHICAS ESPERADME!

-Oto usan, yo ya me voy a cambiar de ropa, por cierto me debes 400 yenes, Hinata-Oneesan ha tardado mucho-dijo Hanabi.

-Espera Hanabi-dijo Hiashi.

-¡QUÉ!-gritó Hanabi-¡HE ESPERADO EN PIJAMA MUERTA DE VEGÜENZA A QUE VOLVIERA HINATA-NECHAN Y YA SE HA VUELTO A LARGAR, ADEMÁS TENGO QUE IRME A ENTRENAR CON NEJI-NIISAN, QUE HA ESPERADO SIN DECIR NADA OSEA QUE YO YA ESTOY HARTA...DÉJAME LIBERTAD!

Neji no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente pensando _"adolescentes"_ y luego dijo-Hiashi-sama, me voy a entrenar con Hanabi-sama, no se preocupe por Hinata-sama está con sus amigas, además si la siguiera y me viera acabaría en el hospital...

-De acuerdo-dijo Hiashi.

Neji y Hanabi salieron de la sala, cuando la puerta se cerró los de dentro de la sala pudieron escuchar una breve conversación entre Neji y Hanabi -claaaaro Hinata-Oneesan estará bien, por que está con tu novia Neji-Niisan....Auch! (golpe en la cabeza por parte de Neji).

-Hanabi-sama la espero en la entrada de la puerta en cinco minutos, si no está me voy a entrenar yo solo.

Hanabi se giró y dijo-Neji-Niisan tiene novia, Neji-Niisan tiene novia, tralalá-se oyó un crujido de nudillos y Hanabi echó a correr-dentro de cinco minutos en la entrada, ¡ENTENDIDO!-y se fue corriendo, Neji fue detrás de ella hacia su habitación pero fue andando.

-La juventud de hoy en día...-murmuró Hiashi y algunos miembros de la sala rieron por lo bajo.

A las 9:00 p.m todos los amigos de Hinata estaban en casa de Naruto, que gustoso prestó su casa para la fiesta.

-Hinata-chan todavía no me lo creo-dijo Naruto-eres muy joven...

-Ya bueno...es lo que tiene ser de mi clan-dijo Hinata.

-Pero Gaara es genial, seguro que si no os enamoráis sois muy buenos amigos, aunque al principio es muy callado y bueno, no le gusta la compañía, pero...lo que quiero decir es que...

-Naruto lascagao-dijo Kiba-Hinata, si Gaara pasa de ti, pasa tú de él.

-Kiba-kun...-dijo Hinata-yo no puedo ser tan desagradable con la gente...como haces tú cada vez que alguien te cae mal.

-Hi...Hinata...yo no soy desagradable con la gente que me cae mal-dijo Kiba (su cara era algo así: ).

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Shino que acababa de llegar.

-¿Eso ha sido un sarcasmo?

-Tu lo has dicho.

-Te voy a...

-Chicos...por favor...no os peleéis-dijo Hinata.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Sakura, inmediatamente, Shino, Naruto, Kiba e Hinata se giraron para mirar a Sakura, que daba un poco de miedo...-No os peleéis, que esto es la fiesta de soltera de Hinata y se lo tiene que pasar bien-miró a Hinata-por cierto Hinata, ven conmigo.

Sakura e Hinata se fueron dejando a Naruto, Kiba y Shino solos.

-Me preocupa Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto-ser de ese clan...tiene duro, sobretodo para ella...

-¡AHH!

Todos los chicos se giraron buscaron a la persona que había gritado, que era Lee.

-¿Qué pasa Lee?-preguntó Neji.

-To...todas las chicas...las...las chicas-empezó Lee.

-Si ¿qué pasa con las chicas?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Que no están-acabó Choji.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Se han ido a hacer no se que con Hinata-sama-explicó Neji.

-Vaya...¿y cuándo volverán?-preguntaron Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Pronto, supongo...espero-dijo Neji.

-Tranquilos, seguro que no les pasa nada a vuestras novias-dijo Choji.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared-todavía no me creo-dijo.

-Ha sido muy repentino, pero ese matrimonio servirá para unir a Suna y Konoha en una alianza definitiva-explicó Neji.

-Según he oído-dijo Lee sentando se al lado de Naruto-ese no es la única sorpresa que nos dará la familia Hyuga.

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Kiba-cuenta Neji.

-No es nada especial, yo recibiré un entrenamiento más duro y severo por parte de Hiashi-sama, y Hanabi-sama será la líder del clan y se casará con el hijo del primo de mi padre y Hiashi-sama, y como el prometido de Hanabi-sama vive en Suna, nos iremos ahí en dos semanas, por cierto dentro de un mes es la boda-finalizó Neji.

-Eso es avisar con tiempo-dijo Naruto.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa de Naruto...

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan...¡Arigato!

-Venga disfrútalo, que nos hemos tenido que comer noventa platos de curri para conseguirlo- dijo Tenten.

-O.o-cara de Hinata-¿y no habéis explotado?

-Jajaja...es para que te lo gastes en estas dos semanas que estás aquí antes de la boda-dijo Sakura.

-Hai.

-Venga volvamos que ya nos estarán echando de menos-dijo Ino.

Cuando volvieron al salón vieron a todos los chicos sentados en un rincón con pinta de aburrirse.

-¿¡Dónde estabais!? ¡os hemos esperado! Además si os vías con la invitada ¿que pintamos nosotros aquí?-dijo Naruto nada más ver a parecer a sus amigas por la puerta- estos son unos aburridos y además...

No pudo acabar la frase por que Sakura le calló con una beso-Gomen, teníamos un regalo para Hinata-dijo-y...hemos traído la música y un poco de bebida-levantó la bolsa y señalo la que llevaba Ino.

-¿Y esa otra bolsa qué es?-preguntó Shikamaru.

Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente, lo que hizo que los chicos dudaran en querer saber la respuesta...

-¿Esto?-preguntó Sakura fingiendo inocencia-esto es...la ropa que os vais a poner ahora mismo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-el grito que pegaron los chicos (a todos les pilló por sorpresa la respuesta de la pelirosa).

-¿De verdad creíais que íbamos a dejar que os pusierais como quisierais?-preguntó Tenten-mírate Lee, sólo te falta una cinta en el pelo y parece que vas a jugar al baloncesto.

-Ahora mismo os vais al cuarto de Naruto y os cambiáis-dijo Ino.

-¡NI HABLAR!-gritó Naruto, pero al ver la cara de Sakura cogió la bolsa y salió disparado a su cuarto seguido de Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Choji-dijo Ino.

-Neji...Lee-dijo Tenten.

Choji y Lee al ver las caras de Ino y Tenten hicieron los mismo que el resto de sus amigos, Neji miró con cara de odió a Tenten y se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto.

-Bien, vamos a poner todo esto en orden-dijo Tenten.

Mientras en el cuarto de Naruto...

-Vaya pero qué problemáticas que pueden ser las mujeres-dijo Shikamaru, su ropa consistía en una blusa blanca y unos pantalones marrones.

-Estás muy mono Shikamaru-dijo Naruto.

-Pues anda que tú-dijo Shikamaru, que llevaba una blusa negra y unos pantalones naranjas.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy-dijo Kiba, llevaba una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Neji que llevaba unos pantalones marrones claros y una blusa blanca.

-Y yo-dijo Choji que llevaba una blusa verde y unos pantalones blancos.

-Pues yo no-dijo Lee, éste no se había cambiado y añadió en un grito-¡YO NO VOY COMO PARA JUGAR AL BALONCESTO Y NO ME VOY A CAMBIAR!

Se oyó como si desde fuera dieran un puñetazo y un plato romperse.

-Lee haz el favor-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos-que si no me voy a quedar sin vajilla, ahora todos los presentes les salió una gota en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Bueno vale, pero no es por la amenaza de Tenten que conste-dijo Lee, nuevamente se rompió otro plato y Naruto miró con odio a su amigo-está bien está bien, ya voy, ya voy, se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa verde oscuro.

-Ya estamos ¿no?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Y Shino?-dijo Naruto.

-Ha salido hace un buen rato-dijo Neji.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al salón lo vieron todo bien decorado y un música de ambiente.

-¡AH!-dijo Naruto al entrar en el salón-¿cómo es posible que os hayáis cambiado de ropa?

-Bueno...nosotras...etto...la verdad es que...-empezó Sakura, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que le llegaba más o menos hasta las rodillas, el pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño con dos peinetas de las cuales colgaban bolas rosas.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la agarró por la cintura-da igual, estás muy guapa.

Sakura se sonrojó-A...Arigato...

-¿¡Oye Shikamaru por qué no me dices cosas tan bonitas a mi también!?-protestó Ino, que vestida como Sakura, solo que de color morado, el pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño pero dejando caer el final de su pelo y la perlas que adornaban su pelo eran negras.

-Por que tu estás guapa con lo que te pongas, así que no lo digo y punto-dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su novia.

Ino por su parte le abrazó y le murmuró un "_Arigato"_ para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bu...bueno esto ya está-dijo Hinata que iba como sus dos amigas solo que el vestido era de color carne, su peinado consistía en un moño dejando caer el final de su pelo, pero no lo tenía suelto como Ino su no que se había echo unas trenzas y las perlas de su pelo eran azules.

-¡HINATA!-dijo Tenten que llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, su pelo lo tenía recogido, como siempre, en dos moños, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, solo que ésta vez se los había echo con cuatro peinetas (dos para cada moño) y sus perlas eran negras-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS NADA!

-Gomen...pero...

-Ya está todo listo, así que Hinata, a partir de ahora tienes escritamente prohibido ayudarnos.

-vaaale-dijo Hinata.

-Ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad-dijo Sakura aún abrazada a Naruto.

Naruto rió para disimular el miedo que le provocaba su novia, hacía un año que salían y todavía la tenía miedo.

Ino cambió la música, ésta pasó de ser tranquila a marchosa y se puso a bailar con Shikamaru y Choji, Tenten con Neji y Lee, Hinata con Kiba y Shino y Sakura con Naruto.

-Como somos menos chicas...-dijo Tenten.

Estuvieron bailando hasta las 00:30 p.m, alternando las parejas, hasta que tuvieron que parar, por que las chicas estaban cansadas y los chicos se negaron a bailar entre ellos.

Abrieron las botellas, Hinata cogió una y se la bebió a palo seco, todos se sorprendieron ante ésta acción.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijo cuando notó que todos la miraban-estoy sedienta y me quiero desahogar con la bebida-cuando vio la mirada de su primo añadió-sólo por ésta noche.

Neji se encogió de hombros-no beba mucho o mañana tendrá resaca...-fue lo único que dijo, después cogió una botella de sake y una copa y se sirvió.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, y todos prometieron ir a visitar a Hinata alguna vez e invitarla a cumpleaños etc...

-Por qué...-dijo Hinata después de dos horas de conversación-yo quiero tener una vida normal, odio ser de ese clan...¿y si me escapo?...no...me pillarían...

-¿Hinata?-dijo Naruto.

-No me digas que...¿¡qué está borracha!?-preguntó Kiba.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-Neji se sentó frente a su prima-Hinata-sama ¿cuántos dedos ve?-levantó solo uno.

-...¿6?-preguntó-no...2...¿o son 3?...¿Neji-Niisan porqué me preguntas algo tan complicado?

-...Genial está borracha...que problema-dijo Shikamaru.

-Que se tumbe en el sofá-dijo Naruto.

Neji la tumbó en el sofá y le quitó las peinetas que tenía en el pelo, por que supuso que le molestarían para dormir.

-Espera Neji-dijo Tenten, se acercó y le quitó las zapatillas a su amiga-así estará más cómoda.

-Arigato-dijo Neji en un susurro que sólo oyó Tenten, y ésta le sonrió.

-Bueno...aunque Hinata-Chan se haya emborrachado y esté dormida seguimos con la fiesta ¿no?-preguntó Choji.

-Etto...no se si...-dijo Naruto.

-No podemos dejar toda esta comida para ti solo Naruto, explotarías-dijo Choji.

-Más bien acabaría como tu-dijo Ino.

Naruto se imaginó a si mismo comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas, gordo al lado de Choji-¡SI!¡TODO EL MUNDO A COMER! ¡QUE NO DECAIGA LA FIESTA!

-A saber lo que se ha imaginado...-dijeron sus amigos con gotas en la cabeza.

A las 5:00 a.m

-Ya...ya está-dijo Naruto-la última botella...está...vacía-apenas si podía hablar de lo borracho que estaba.

Todos estaban en el suelo dormidos y borrachos, se habían dado cuenta de que las botellas de sake caducaban ese mismo día a las 7:00a.m por lo que organizaron un concurso de bebidas, el primero en caer fue Choji, después Kiba (con Akamaru), Shino, Ino, Sakura (ésta se alegro de ganar ante la rubia), Naruto había puesto una manta encima de sus amigos con ayuda de Shikamaru, que al acabar se durmió junto a Ino.

-Naruto estás muy borracho, mejor vete a dormir-dijo Lee.

-Pe...pero vosotros sois mis invitados.

-Tranquilo, yo ya tengo que volver con Hinata-sama-dijo Neji, pero nada más levantarse se volvió a caer.

-Neji estás muy borracho tu también-dijo Naruto mientras le acercaba una manta-toma, quédate a dormir, mañana le explicaremos a tu tío el por que de que os quedarais a dormir aquí.

-Arigato-dijo Neji.

-De nada, por cierto Lee y Neji os toca dormir juntos, sólo me queda una manta.

-¿Y tu donde vas a dormir?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Yo? Pues con Sakura-Chan-y dicho esto se metió en el futón donde dormía su novia, nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada empezó a roncar.

-Hay que ver-dijo Lee.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir-dijo Neji.

-Vale, buenas noches Neji-dijo Tenten.

-Que descanses-dijo Lee.

-Si, si igualmente-dijo Neji y se durmió.

-Bueno...creo que yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Tenten después de haber estado hablando un rato con Lee.

-Q...¿qué haces?-dijo Lee al ver que su amiga se tumbaba junto a Neji.

-¿Tú y Neji durmiendo juntos?-preguntó Tenten-la última vez que eso paso...bueno mejor que me calle.

-¿Qué?¿Qué paso?-preguntó Lee.

-Nada, nada, mejor que no lo sepas.

-Tenten, dímelo.

-Buenas noches Lee.

-Vale, vale...pero algún día lo averiguaré.

-Lo dudo.

Lee se tumbó al lado de Tenten-ya verás como si.

Minutos después todos en casa de Naruto dormían plácidamente.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí acaba el capitulo, como he dicho antes (arriba) no voy a subir más capitulos hast aque acabe los examenes, más o menos una semana, tal vez un poco más, pero os dejo un adelanto de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo.**

-Hiashi-sama ¿Dónde está su hija?

-¿No ha vuelto?

-Buenosh días Hiashi-shama, Hanabi-shama...

-Niji-niisan...¿Estás borracho?

-No tanto como usted aboche, chi le digo lo que pashó no she lo creería.

-¡También tiene una foto tuya en bikini!

-Oye, ¿Es verdad que ayer hicisteís un concurso de bebidas?

-Hai.

-¿Oneesan ganaste?

**-**Naruto...no hace falta que seas tan directo

-Coff...Coff...estoy bien

-De eso nada...¡Estás tosiendo sangre!

-¿Y ahora? ¿Con qué piensas suicidarte?

-Pero si ni siquiera me conoces...

-Con lo tímida que parecia Hinata.

-¿Qué clase de consurso es ese?

-Un Concurso de comida.

-¿Y quién ganó la última vez?

-Yo.

-¡Mi Madre!

-Estamos todos ¿no?

-Bueno yo comeré primro.

-¡NO! ¡Ino recurda el premio! ¡Lo hacemos por el premio!


	4. Capitulo 4: Fiesta parte 2

**Hola a todos!! Si, he tardado más de lo que prometí, pero no me he olvidado, y como he prometido aquí os dejo a segunda parte de la fiesta**

**Aviso!!: Este capitulo era muy muy muy largo y lo he corado, dejando más intriga jeje, que mala soy, pero bueno el siguiente lo subiré la semana que viene, si no he muerto después de tanto examen :p**

**Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, me gustaría aclarar que, para mi desgracia, estos personajes no son mios,yo no lo he creado, así que no me llevo el mérito, solo escribo esta historia que me gusta y que espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: FIESTA (PARTE 2)

-Hiashi-sama ¿dónde está su hija?-preguntó Tsunade.

-En casa de Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Hanabi.

Estaban en la misma habitación en la que Hinata había aceptado casarse con Gaara no hacía ni 24 horas, la sala del consejo de la familia Hyuga, en ella estaban Hiashi, Hanabi, Temari, Kankurô, Gaara y más tarde llegaron Tsunade y Sisune.

-¿No ha vuelto?

-Supongo que se quedaron bebiendo hasta las tantas y que poco a poco cayeron borrachos al suelo y se durmieron-dijo Temari.

-Pero Hinata no es que soporte el alcohol-dijo Kankurô.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Hiashi.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa de Naruto a comprobarlo-dijo Tsunade.

No había acabado la frase y Hiashi ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Oto usan, voy con tigo-dijo Hanabi-voy a por mi cámara de fotos, quiero inmortalizar el momento en el que Hinata-neechan tiene resaca-y salió corriéndo hacía su cuarto.

-Yo también voy,-dijo Tsunade-a ver si alguno ha bebido más de la cuenta y se tiene que ir al hospital-esta última parte la dijo en voz baja para que Hiashi no se preocupara más por Hinata de lo que ya estaba, y salió por la puerta acompañada de Sisune.

-Os acompaño-dijo Temari-me apetece ver la casa de Naruto, mira por donde-y salió detrás de Sisune.

-Venga, nosotros también-dijo Kankurô, pero al ver que su hermano pequeño no se movía, sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído, éste al escuchar las palabras de su hermano se levantó y salió escopetado llegando junto a Hiashi y Hanabi que ya estaban saliendo por la puerta principal en dirección a casa de Naruto.

En las calles de Konoha...

-¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?-preguntó Temari.

-Secretos de hermanos.

-En ese caso no me lo cuentes, me pongo enferma solo de pensar en algo...

En casa de Naruto...

Tocaron al timbre, sin obtener respuesta, probaron a llamar a la puerta, pero con el mismo resultado, entonces Tsunade (haciendo gala de su gran fuerza) tiró la puerta abajo (literalmente), en el recibidor, se encontraron con un gran número de zapatos, por lo

que dedujeron que todos se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Naruto.

Llegaron al salón donde todos los amigos de Hinata estaban durmiendo en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-preguntó Hiashi.

-Oneesan está aquí-dijo Hanabi señalando el sofá-está durmiendo como un angelito-Hiashi se acercó, en el suelo al lado Hinata se encontraba Neji, durmiendo con Tenten y al lado de ésta Lee, a los pies del sofá dormían Naruto abrazado a Sakura y al lado Ino con una pierna encima del estómago de Shikamaru, detrás de la mesa (que estaba con platos y botellas de sake vacías) en el suelo se encontraban Kiba durmiendo abrazado a Akamaru, a su derecha Shino, y a su izquierda Choji.

-Parece que Hinata-neechan es la que tiene el sitio más cómodo-dijo Hanabi.

En ese momento Neji se levantó, ya que al oír voces se había despertado.

-Buenosh díash Hiashi-shama, Hanabi-shama y...oh! vaya veo que no eshtán solosh, claaaaro she eshtaba preguntando por que Hinata-shama y yo no volvimosh anoche, puesh verá es que Hinata-shama se emborrachó y yo me quedé un poco más pero...como bebí másh de la cuenta puesh me tuve que quedar a dormir, por que cuando cogí a Hinata-shama para volver me caí al shuelo-se levantó-pero ya eshtoy muuuuucho mejor, ashí que cojo a Hinata-shama y nosh vamos a shu casha-cogió a Hinata y se dispuso a irse a la salida, pero como todavía estaba un poco borracho fue dando eses, hasta que cayó al suelo, en ese momento Hinata despertó.

-N...¿Neji-Niisan?-dijo-q...¿qué haces?

-Buenosh díash Hinata-shama-dijo Neji-esh que como penshé que dormía me la iba a llevar en brazosh hashta casha.

-Neji-Niisan...¿estás borracho?

-No tanto como ushted anoche, chi le digo lo que pashó no she lo creería...

-Bueno hay que despertar a los dormidos-dijo Tsunade, empezó ha hacer una serie de sellos con las manos, y segundos después empezó a llover dentro de la casa, el primero en despertar fue Naruto que gritaba intentando que no se mojara su casa.

-¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! MIS FOTOS, MIS REVISTAS...¡¡¡MI CASAAAAAAAA!!!

Antes ésta serie de gritos y la lluvia todos se despertaron.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sakura-es solo un poco de lluvia.

-¿Pero?...¿Lluvia dentro de la casa?-dijo Ino.

-¿Naruto tienes goteras?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-O no...mi...mi revista favorita-dijo Naruto.

-S.O.S.-gritó Ino al ver la revista que llevaba Naruto-¡TODO EL MUNDO A CUBIERTO!

Ahora si todos se levantaron y se escondieron detrás del sofá.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Hiashi.

-¿Oto usan? ¿Hanabi?-preguntó Hinata al ver que éstos la miraban con cara de curiosidad.

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama, Temari, Kankurô, Sisune-sama, si quieren salir de aquí por su propio pie les aconsejo que se escondan-dijo Neji.

Hinata al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermana la cogió y la puso detrás del sofá a su lado, además de éstas en el sofá estaban Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru e Ino.

-Esa mirada la conozco-dijeron Tsunade y Sisune a la vez.

-Será mejor hacer caso a Neji-dijo Sisune y junto con Tsunade se agacharon al lado del sofá donde ya casi no había sitio.

Shino, Choji, Kiba y Akamaru (que no dejaba de ladrar como diciendo _"peligro, peligro"_) se fueron a la cocina, donde había una ventana.

-Así veremos el espectáculo-dijo Kiba.

-Naruto...le dije que sacara "esas" revistas de su casa para fiesta, pero no me hizo caso-dijo Choji moviendo negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro-el que avisa no es traidor.

-Baka-dijo Shino.

Temari viendo las caras de sus amigos comprendió el mensaje, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y abrió su abanico-Hiashi-sama hermanitos, será mejor que os pongáis detrás del abanico, o si no como ha dicho Neji no saldréis por vuestro propio pie de aquí-los aludidos hicieron caso a Temari y se pusieron detrás suyo, curiosos por saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación, ya que al parecer eran los únicos en no saberlo...

En los momentos en que todos habían corrido a esconderse Sakura había hecho un esfuerzo por calmarse cerrando los ojos y apretando el puño con fuerza, pero le fue imposible, y Naruto se había arrodillado y estaba pidiendo disculpas a su novia, en vano ya que sabía de antemano lo que le iba a pasar por no haber sacado "esas" revistas de su casa...

-NARUTOOO...-dijo Sakura-¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VOLVER A VER "ESAS" REVISTAS NUNCA MÁS!

-¡GOMEN!

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-dijo Sakura.

Ino y los que estaban detrás del sofá con Kiba y los que estaban con él en la cocina empezaron una cuenta atrás-3...2...1...

Ese momento fue uno de los peores para Naruto, su novia lo estuvo golpeando y diciendo cosas como_ "¡TU EN REALIDAD NO ME QUIERES"_ o _"¡ERES DE LO PEOR!" _durante dos minutos, después Naruto intentó huir, pero Sakura hizo dos clones que sujetaron a Naruto impiéndole hacer ningún sello con las manos, la verdadera Sakura hizo una serie de sellos, se acercó a Naruto con una cara...que aterró a Naruto, éste gritó y después...hubo silencio.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Temari.

-No lo se-dijo Hinata-no me atrevo a mirar.

-Pues alguien va a tener que hacerlo-dijo Neji.

Todas la miradas se posaron en Neji-...está bien, está bien, ya voy...-hizo uno clon y éste se asomó-camino despejado-dijo el clon, y después de esto desapareció.

-Hay madre-dijo Hinata-Na...Naruto-kun ¿sigues vivo?

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital.

Naruto estaba en el suelo lleno de arañazos por todas partes y Sakura estaba quemando las revistas, en el suelo había un muñeco de budú, claramente la tortura de Naruto fue soportar los pinchas que Sakura le daba al muñeco...

-Hay madre, hay madre, hay madre-dijo Hinata- Sakura da miedo.

Tsunade se acercó a Naruto y le empezó a curar-no es muy grave, las heridas solo son leves, por cierto ¿qué tipo de revistar eran?

-Tsunade-sama ¿no se lo imagina?-preguntó Hinata-revistas que le proporciona Jiraiya, no digo más.

-Normal que Sakura se ponga así, si yo me entero de que Shikamaru tiene "esas" revistas escondidas le hago lo mismo que Sakura ha hacho con Naruto...o peor.

-Entonces Ino...hoy no pases por mi casa ¿vale?

-¡ENTONCES SI QUE LAS TENÍAS SO PERVERTIDO!-gritó Ino.

-Bueno, bueno...haya paz, yo se que Neji no tiene esas revistas en casa ¿verdad Neji?-dijo Tenten.

-Cl...claro..po...por supuesto que no-dijo éste muy nervioso.

-Las tiene bien escondidas pero las tiene-dijeron Hanabi e Hinata a la vez-le pillamos un día "in fraganti".

¡¿QUÉ!?-gritó Tenten.

-También tiene una foto tuya en bikini-añadió Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!-dijo Hinata reprimiendo a su hermana pequeña-acordamos que a Tenten solo le diríamos que Neji-Niisan tenía una foto suya en pijama, la del bikini no.

BOOM, Neji cayó al suelo por un puñetazo de Tenten-o las quemas tu o las quemo yo-fue lo único que dijo.

-Ey! ¡hola Gaara! ¡cuánto tiempo!-dijo Naruto ya recuperado.

-¿Puedes moverte?-fue lo único que dijo éste.

-Claro ¿no ves que ya estoy levantado?-dijo Naruto-oye me e enterado de tu compromiso con Hinata-Chan...

-Ah...-fue lo único que dijo Gaara.

-Hinata, te espero en la mansión Hyuga, vuelve antes de cuatro horas, tengo que hablar con tigo-dijo Hiashi.

Hinata bajo la mirada-Hai Oto usan-y dicho esto hizo una reverencia.

-Oto usan yo me quedo con Oneesan ¿vale?-dijo Hanabi.

-De acuerdo-y se marchó.

-Tsunade-sama tiene trabajo así qué nosotras también nos vamos-dijo Sisune-un placer volver a verte Naruto.

-¡¿Qué!?...pe...pero yo quiero quedarme...Naruto necesita ayuda...la...las heridas...

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura-ayer hicimos un concurso de bebidas, por que éstas caducaban hoy a las 07:00 a.m, por lo que **TODAS** están vacías.

-Me voy tengo trabajo-dijo Tsunade.

Los presentes al saber la verdadera razón por la que se quería quedar Tsunade hicieron la típica caída al estilo manga.

-Sayonara Miina-san-dijo Sisune y salió por la puerta con Tsunade murmurando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-Esta sensei que tengo no cambiará nunca-dijo Sakura.

-Oye ¿es verdad que hicisteis un concurso de bebidas?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Hai.

-¿Oneesan ganaste?

-¿Qué voy a ganar yo?-dijo Hinata-si me emborraché con la cuarta botella y caí al suelo frita, yo no aguanto el alcohol.

-Ya lo se pero hombre no se...al ser tu despedida de soltera...

-Es que ayer no fue su despedida de soltera-dijo Sakura.

-¿A no?-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Por supuesto que no-dijeron Tenten, Sakura e Ino a la vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bu...bueno...creo que lo mejor será ayudar a recoger a Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata-no quiero saber lo que vais a hacer-dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una trenza

-está bien, Gaara, Kankurô, Temari, Hanabi ¿queréis tomar algo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Té-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ya lo hago yo-dijo Hinata-¿alguien más quiere?

-Yo-dijeron sus amigos.

-Oído cocina-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al cabo de unos minutos...

-El té ya está-dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tazas, pero sin querer resbaló con una manta que había en el suelo y cayó-AHH!-pero el golpe al suelo nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos Neji la había agarrado y Kiba tenía la tetera en la mano, Shino la bandeja con las tazas (que milagrosamente no se rompió ninguna) y Sakura tenía el azucarero.

-Hinata-sama tiene que tener más cuidado-dijo Neji.

-A...Arigato Neji-Niisan.

-De nada hombre de nada-dijo Kiba.

-Arigato Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata.

-Venga que el té se enfría-dijo Naruto. Todos se sentaron el los sofás de Naruto como buenamente pudieron, ya que éstos no eran precisamente muy grandes, pero milagrosamente lo consiguieron.

-Gaara...-dijo Naruto.

-¿Si?-preguntó Gaara sin mucho interés.

-Iré al grano...etto...bueno...es sobre lo del compromiso entre tú e Hinata-chan-ante éstas palabras todos (incluso Gaara) escupieron el té de su boca, regando por completo a la persona que tenían en frente.

-Naruto...no hace falta que seas tan directo-dijo Kiba.

-Bueno ¿me dejáis hablar o no?

-Vale, vale.

-Bueno, a lo que iba...mira Gaara... si quieres caerle bien a Hinata-chan...te puedo dar una serie de consejos-Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Así?

-Si, para caerla bien tienes que ser como yo.

-Quieres decir, bobo, alocado, gritón, que dice las cosas antes de pensarlas y que no sabe guardar secretos-dijo Kiba poniendo énfasis en la última descripción, pero Naruto po pilló la indirecta y dijo:

-No, lo que quiero decir es que a Hinata-Chan le gustan los tipos como yo-Hinata se puso roja y Kiba, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Tenten e Ino hacían señas a Naruto para que se callara, pero Naruto siguió sin comprender nada.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Gaara, sin mucho interés.

-Por que cuando éramos pequeños Hinata-Chan estaba enamorada de mi-dijo Naruto señalándose y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho ya que una zapatilla le cayó en toda la cara.

-Naruto ¡BAKAAA!-gritó Sakura-¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ES UNA INDIRECTA!?

-Naruto pídele perdón Hinata ¡YA!-dijo Kiba.

PLOF, un golpe hizo que todos se giraran, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate en el suelo diciendo: _"esto no es verdad, esto no puede estar pasando, seguro que es un sueño, yo me quiero despertar, despertar, de esta pesadilla, por esto no es un sueño, es un pesadilla, si una pasadilla."_

¿Y ahora que lo pasa?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos.

-¡NO TIENES CEREBRO DENTRO DE ESA GRAN CABEZA TUYA! ¡SOLO TIENE SERRÍN!-gritó Neji.

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDES TENER EL PICO CERRADO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!-gritó Kiba.

Shino cogió a su amiga y la tumbó en el sofá todos se apartaron para que Shino la tumbara menos Naruto, que fue empujado por Sakura hasta caer de culo al suelo-Naruto haz algo útil y tráeme un pañuelo mojado con agua-dijo Shino.

Naruto se fue a la cocina y volvió con lo que le había pedido Shino, éste lo cogió de una forma un tanto brusca.

-De nada eh!!-dijo Naruto.

-Pero si Hinata está así por tu culpa Baka-dijo Sakura.

-Eh? ¿y eso por qué?

Todos los presentes cayeron al estilo manga.

-Naruto Baka-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de nuevo su muñeco de budú.

-Gomen...aunque no se que he hecho ahora.

-¡BAKAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Sakura.

Una hora más tarde más o menos Hinata se despertó.

-Hinata-neechan ¿estás mejor?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Hai ¿por qué no iba a...-en ese momento se cayó, se había acordado de lo que había pasado y se puso colorada.

-Veo que te has acordado-dijo Hanabi.

-Hai-Hinata se percató de que estaba en la habitación de Naruto y se puso más roja (si eso era posible).

En el salón Naruto acababa de recuperarse de la "paliza" que le había dado su novia, otra vez...cuando de pronto escucharon unos golpes en la pared de al lado...

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Neji levantándose, nadie entendía el por qué de la reacción de Neji hasta que dijo-¡Hinata-sama sea lo que sea no tiene la culpa! ¡la culpa es del baka de Naruto! ¡por favor no se pegue contra la pared!

-Ya empezamos-dijo Kiba.

-Como siga así se le va a quedar la cabeza plana-dijo Temari.

-¿se pega contra la pared?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Con lo de que es "una deshonra para la familia Hyuga" cada vez que piensa que ha hecho algo malo se pega con lo primero que pille-explico Sakura-la culpa es de su clan que la humillan constantemente...

A los pocos minutos salió Hinata, con la frente roja de darse tanto golpe en la cabeza contra la pared-toma-dijo Shino poniéndole hielo en la frente-te sentirás mejor.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, Shino seguía poniéndole el hielo en la frente dado que Hinata no lo había cogido-tengo que volver...-fue lo único que dijo.

Tenten la abrazó-seguro que todo sale bien, no te preocupes.

-H...hai-dijo Hinata con una voz muy débil.

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Temari, Kankurô y Gaara se despidieron de Naruto y sus amigos y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba mirando al suelo, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, cogió la mano de Neji y se la estrechó fuertemente, y su primo también se la estrechó-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, seguro que lo hace muy bien.

Kankurô iba a preguntar, cuando vio que su hermana le hacía un gesto para que se callara, por lo que decidió ser paciente y esperar a que alguien se lo contara, al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba como un flan, entraron por la puerta principal-iré a avisar a Hiashi-sama que llegamos-dijo Neji, y le soltó la mano a su prima, ésta se dirigió a su cuarto y Hanabi les hizo una seña a los hermanos de la arena para que la siguieran, cosa que hicieron,-por si las moscas mejor estar cerca-dijo, se dirigían al dojo donde Hiashi esperaba a su hija, y se sentaron en el jardín donde los esperaba Neji, momentos después llegó Hinata con su traje para entrenar, Neji salía en ese momento y vio a su prima, la abrazó y su prima le correspondió el abrazo, Neji le susurró algo al oído e Hinata asintió, se paro ante la puerta, respiró hondo y llamo, desde dentro se oyó un "adelante" e Hinata pasó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ahora ha esperar-dijo Neji sentándose en el jardín a lado de Hanabi.

-Hai-dijo Hanabi bajando la mirada.

-Bueno ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Hinata-sama está "hablando" con Hiashi-sama, pero siempre que Hiashi-sama quiere "hablar" con Hinata-sama le pide que ésta le enseñe lo fuerte que se ha hecho, Hinata-sama es más fuerte que hace años, si, pero el clan nunca la ha considerado fuerte...-dijo Neji.

-...por lo que Oneesan acaba en el suelo muy mal gracias a la paliza que le pega mi padre...-acabó Hanabi.

-Ahh!-se oyó un gritó desde dentro de la sala donde estaban Hiashi e Hinata.

-Oneesan...-dijo Hanabi en un tono apenas audible.

Minutos después Hiashi salió por la puerta con una cara muy seria (si eso es posible)-Neji...ayuda a mi hija a levantarse y llévala a su cuarto-dijo, y después se fue a su propia habitación.

Neji y Hanabi entraron corriendo en la sala-¡Oneesan!-gritó Hanabi.

-Coff coff...estoy bien...-dijo Hinata.

-De eso nada, estás tosiendo sangre-dijo Hanabi y salió corriendo y diciendo-Sakura-chan espero que estés en casa de Naruto todavía...

Segundos después salió Neji con Hinata en brazos, ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, por el dolor que sentía, tenía la cabeza a poyada en el pecho de su primo, y las manos sujetándose la tripa del dolor que le provocaba, después no pudo más y se desmayó Neji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de su prima, el brazo izquierdo de Hinata cayó y quedó colgando, sólo Gaara vio que en la palma de la mano de su prometida había sangre...

Sakura salió del cuarto de Hinata-está bien-dijo-no obstante debe descansar, las heridas solo son leves...

-Arigato Sakura-chan-dijo Hanabi.

-...todas...menos una-acabó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todas menos una?-preguntó Neji.

-Tiene una herida en la espalda...es un poco más profunda que el resto, diría que se dio contra algo, podría ser la esquina de una mesa o algo parecido...

-De acuerdo arigato Sakura-chan-dijo Neji.

-De nada, Hinata es mi amiga...lo bueno de que se vaya a Suna, es que ya no tendrá a su padre para que le pegue esas palizas, todavía recuerdo la de hace un mes...pero bueno Tsunade-sama está ahora hablando con él...yo me tengo que ir, si ocurre algo o Hinata vuelve a sangrar me avisáis, sobretodo hay que tener cuidado con su herida en la espalda.

-Bien, Sakura-chan te acompaño hasta la puerta-dijo Neji.

-No hace falta Neji, voy a ir a buscar a Tsunade-sama y nos vamos juntas.

-Vale, adiós y arigato otra vez.

-Sayonara Miina-san-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hanabi entró en el cuarto de su hermana, acompañado de Neji y Temari.

-Parece que ahora está mejor...-dijo Temari.

-Bueno...mejor que hace un mes...-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Qué pasó hace un mes?-preguntó Kankurô desde el umbral de la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar en el cuarto de una chica, y menos si esa chica era la prometida de su hermano.

-Hinata-sama estuvo una semana en el hospital, parece que Hiashi-sama estaba de mal humor y lo pagó con Hinata-sama...-explicó Neji.

-Vaya...-fue lo único que dijo Kankurô y no pudo evitar preguntarse _"ha sufrido...como Gaara, alo mejor se llevan bien y todo..."_

En el despacho de Hiashi...

-Hiashi-sama, esta vez se ha pasado de la raya...Hinata es su hija, y dentro de poco va a contraer matrimonio con el Kazekage de la Arena, no puede dejarla como la ha dejado ahora, todavía tiene secuelas de la última "charla" que tuvo con su hija hace un mes ademá...

-Hokage-sama, le pido disculpas, pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que le pasa a mi hija mayor...pero si insiste, no lo volveré a hacer...

-Eso mismo dijo hace un mes, Hiashi-sama, si esto vuelve a pasar le aseguro que tomaré medidas-dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba-y créame cuando le digo que las tomaré-dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no podrá cambiar el hecho de que Hinata es una deshora para esta familia, y yo me avergüenzo de tener una hija así, por eso acepté ese matrimonio con el Kazekage, para que se fuera y no tener que soportar por más tiempo a ésta vergonzosa hija con la que el destino me maldijo-dijo Hiashi, Tsunade se paralizó _"¿cómo puede decir eso de su propia hija?"_pensó, lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que había dos personas escuchando la conversación, una era un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba en el tejado, y la otra era una muchacha pelirrosa que había ido a buscar a su sensei...

Al salir Tsunade vio a Sakura pálida y paralizada, y comprendió que había escuchado la conversación-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-preguntó Tsunade a la salida de la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

-La última parte...no me puedo creer que Hinata y Hiashi-sama sean familia, son tan distintos...onegai...

-No te preocupes, será mejor que ésta conversación solo la sepamos los tres...-dijo Tsunade.

-Los cuatro-corrigió Sakura-seguro que Hiashi-sama se lo ha dicho varias veces a Hinata.

-Si...

En la mansión Hyuga...

-Neji, Hanabi, quiero que vengáis con migo por favor-dijo Hiashi.

-¿A dónde Oto usan?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Solo venid.

-Hai-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Temari-san...-dijo Neji.

-Lo siento Neji-kun, pero tenemos algo urgente que hacer Kankurô y yo-dijo Temari-aunque Gaara...nada olvídalo-dijo Temari, pensando que su hermano estaría por los al rededores de Konoha.

Lo que no sabían los presentes era que Hinata estaba despierta, ésta espero a que todos se fueran para abrir los ojos _"entonces estoy sola..."_pensó Hinata, se levantó-ay!...todavía me duele la espalda...-se levantó con pesadez y se fue hacia su escritorio-Okasan...gomenasai...-dijo Hinata viendo una foto de su madre, abrió un cajón y sacó un objeto envuelto con vendas, después se puso una yukata blanca con unas mariposas negras en las mangas tenía unas finas líneas negras, se dejó el pelo suelto, cogió en objeto que había sacado del cajón y se lo guardó en la manga derecha de su yukata, y salió de su cuarto, ya debían ser cosa de las 17:00 p.m ¿tanto había dormido?, se dirigió al jardín de su casa y se sentó en el tronco de un cerezo que estaba en flor.

-Ya no puedo más...soy una deshonra...para Oto usan...y yo que pensaba que si me casaba con el Kazekage se alegraría...pero no...Okasan...como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...ya casi ni recuerdo como eras, solo por las fotos...-las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por secarlas, al contrario se alegró-...esta será...la última vez...que llore...-sacó el objeto que tenía en su yukata y lo miró-ya no hay vuelva atrás...o todo...o nada...-se remangó la yukata de su brazo izquierdo y desenrolló el objeto y lo contempló, era un cuchillo pequeño de plata, un recuerdo de su madre, ésta le dijo cuando era pequeña que en las misiones ninja que había realizado había salvado en más de una ocasión-es irónico...lo que te salvó la vida...haré que yo me quite la mía-acercó el cuchillo al brazo izquierdo y lo colocó verticalmente, cerró los ojos, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los cerró, y justo cuando se iba a clavar el cuchillo en el brazo una mano lo detuvo, se giró sorprendida y palideció al ver a la persona que había impedido que se suicidara...

-...Gaara...sama-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-No vas a arreglar las cosas suicidándote-dijo éste sin soltar la mano de su prometida, le quitó el cuchillo y lo tiró lejos de ella-¿y ahora? ¿con qué piensas suicidarte?

Hinata no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar, Gaara se sentó en frente suyo sin decir nada, solo la miraba, pasados unos minutos Gaara habló-yo no pienso que seas una vergüenza para tu familia como dice tu padre.

-Pero si ni siquiera me conoces...¿cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo Hinata, que no se atrevía a mirar a Gaara, encogió sus piernas sujetándolas con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en éstas.

-Te preocupas por los demás, por tu primo, cuando la Yamanaka le pegó o por Naruto ésta mañana, tienes un don que pocos tienen, deberías alegrarte...puede que no tengas buenas técnicas pero posees el Byakugan...por todo eso deberías alegrarte, en vez de deprimirte...o intentar suicidarte...

Hinata levantó la miraba, le sorprendió mucho que Gaara la detuviera, pero las últimas palabras del Kazekage la sorprendieron aún más, nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, empezó a temblar.

-Hinata..-empezó Gaara pero no pudo terminar por que Hinata se había tirado a su cuello y lloraba enormemente, no sabía que hacer ésta acción por parte de la Hyuga le había pillado por sorpresa.

-A-arigato Gaara-dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

-De nada-y la abrazó fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos se podía ver a dos personas aún abrazándose en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga hasta que...

-Ahh-Hinata se quejó, y es que Gaara le había abrazado demasiado fuerte, por lo que la herida que Hinata tenía en la espalda empezó a sangrar.

-Estás sangrando-dijo Gaara viendo como su espalda se cubría de un rojo y manchada del mismo color su yukata.

-N...no es nada-dijo Hinata.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación-la cogió en brazos, Hinata no se opuso, cuando llegaron al cuarto de Hinata, Gaara posó cuidadosamente a Hinata en la cama-voy a avisar a Haruno-san-dijo, pero al intentar levantarse una mano le detuvo.

-O...onegai...no le digas a nadie..que yo...

Gaara sonrió y besó en la frente a Hinata, lo que hizo que ésta a pesar de estar sufriendo enormemente se sonrojara-Descuida-y salió de la habitación _"Y ahora ¿qué hago?"_ se preguntó Gaara _"le he dicho que iría a buscar a Haruno-san..pero..¿qué digo cuando la vea? ¿hola soy Gaara oye que es que Hinata se está desangrando en estos momentos?"_pensó irónicamente _"pero...si no me doy prisa Hinata podría..."_justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la entrada la solución cayó del cielo, en ese mismo momento entraron por la puerta Neji y Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Gaara haciendo que las dos personas se fijaran en él, ya que estaban en medio de una conversación y no le habían visto.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Hinata-san está sangrando, me ha pedido que te vaya a buscar, pero veo que has llegado en el momento justo-dijo Gaara.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron Neji y Sakura a la vez.

-Eso que Hinata-san está sangrando...-pero no pudo acabar la frase por que Sakura y Neji echaron a correr en la dirección por la que había venido él.

-Bueno Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura al cabo de unos minutos-no ha sucedido nada, solo un susto..pero..¿me puedes decir como te ha vuelto a sangrar la herida?...parece como su hubieras hecho demasiada presión en la espalda.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura al ver que su amiga se ponía de todos los colores-...Neji.

-¡Hai!-contestó Neji abriendo la puerta, al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación...

-¿Me puedes hacer una favor?

-Claro.

-¿Puedes preparar té?

-C...claro-cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Ya estamos solas-dijo Sakura girándose con una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

Hinata tragó saliva de forma muy audible...

De repente Neji que estaba en la cocina preparando té oyó un grito.

-KYAAAAAAAAA-el grito era de Sakura.

-¿¡Qué pasa Hinata-sama!?-preguntó Neji entrando muy angustiado en la habitación de su prima.

-A..e...etto Neji...gomen he sido yo-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Voy a traer el té-dijo Neji.

-De paso ¿por qué no le dices al Kazekage que se tome el té con nosotros?-preguntó Sakura, Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder-dile que es Hinata la que se lo pide.

-De acuerdo-dijo Neji cerrando la puerta, en el pasillo se le podía oír que decía-¿y yo por qué me preocupe tanto? Solo son cosas de chicas, ¡qué estupidez!

-Sakura-chan te has pasado-dijo Hinata todavía roja.

-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Ino y a Tenten...¡y lo qué dirá Temari!-dijo Sakura.

Toctoc Gaara oyó unos golpes en la puerta, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta ¿qué quieres?-preguntó de forma muy fría.

-Hinata-sama y Sakura quieren que vengas a tomar el té con nosotros-dijo Neji levantando la bandeja que llevaba, en ella había cuatro tazas-si quieres un consejo ven, por que no se que chisme le habrá contado Hinata-sama a Sakura, que ésta a pegado un grito, supongo que lo habrás oído, que tendrá que ver con vosotros dos, conociendo a Sakura-chan se lo contará a Tenten e Ino..y seguramente a tu hermana-ante esto Gaara puso una cara parecida a esta : -.- -típico de chicas, a lo que voy que si le sigues la corriente a Sakura ahora no te arrepentirás después, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Vale-dijo Gaara.

Al entrar en el cuarto de Hinata Neji y Gaara se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban, Hinata, que se había cambiado de yukata, ahora llevaba una de color rosa pálido con flores blancas, levantada apoyando se en su escritorio con muy mala cara y a Sakura riéndose en el suelo.

-¡Sakura te lo advierto! ¡como abras el pico te mato!-dijo Hinata con un kunai en la mano listo para lanzárselo a su amiga.

-JAJA uy que miedo me das...¡vamos mujer! No te pongas así que está muy bien.

-Ejem-un carraspeo llamó la atención de las dos amigas-vaya el té-dijo Sakura levantándose y susurrando a Neji y Gaara-me habéis salvado de una buena arigato-y les guiñó un ojo-bueno vamos a tomar el té que se enfría.

Hinata se sentó en frente de la mesa en la que Sakura había puesto el té, Neji y Gaara se sentaron, Neji a un lado de su prima y Gaara al otro, lo cual hizo que Hinata se sonrojara levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes, no obstante fingieron no verlo, Sakura en frente de Hinata preguntó:

-Bueno Hinata cuéntame ¿qué tal la tarde?

Hinata escupió el té y se lo echó en la cara a Sakura, se puso roja, por la vergüenza y por la rabia.

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!

La aludida agradeció que Neji sujetara a su amiga antes de que ésta cometiera un asesinato.

-Hi...Hinata-sama...recuerde que tiene una herida en la espalda-decía Neji para calmar a su prima.

-E...eso eso Hinata...recuerda tu herida...

-Como digas algo más la que va ha tener heridas vas a ser tu Sakura-dijo Hinata sentándose.

-Bu...bueno...-empezó Sakura-¿y si jugamos a las cartas?

-Por mi vale-dijo Neji siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga.

-Si insistís...-dijo Gaara.

-Vaaaaale-dijo Hinata-están en el cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio.

Neji se levantó y las cogió, estuvieron como dos horas jugando y contando anécdotas divertidas hasta que Sakura dijo:

-Bueno yo tengo que irme ya...tengo que hacer guardia en el hospital.

-¿Ya haces guardia?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ésta será la primera vez...lo hago con Ino, pero aún así estoy un poco nerviosa...

-Normal, te acompaño hasta la puerta-dijo Hinata he hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Sakura y Neji la detuvieron.

-De eso nada, como tu médico personal y tu amiga te lo prohíbo-dijo Sakura.

-¿Médico personal?

-Vamos que no te muevas-dijo Sakura.

-Ya la acompaño yo Hinata-sama-dijo Neji.

-Sayonara Miina-san-dijo Sakura y salió por la puerta con Neji.

Hinata al percatarse de que se había quedado sola con Gaara se sonrojó, se había olvidado de que estaba...quería preguntarle si les había dicho o no a Sakura y Neji que había intentado suicidarse...

-No se lo he dicho si es lo que te preguntas-dijo Gaara al ver como Hinata lo miraba roja como un tomate- te lo prometí ¿no?

-A-arigato-dijo Hinata y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué le has contado a Sakura-san?

Hinata se sonrojó-B...bueno..pu...pues...lo que quería oír...

-¿Y qué es lo que quería oír?

-Le he dicho que estaba mal y que...t...tu me has consolado...pero como la herida se ha abierto por hacer una presión a adivinado que ne has abrazado...por eso a gritado...

-¿Solo por eso?

-...pero eso no es lo peor...

-¿A no?

Hinata negó con la cabeza-¿De verdad crees que no se lo dirá a nadie?

Gaara palideció y miró a Hinata que movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo-se lo va a contar a Ino, Tente y seguramente a tu hermana.

-Lo voy a impedir ahora mismo-dijo Gaara levantándose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Callarla para siempre.

-¿¡QUÉ!?...¡Iie!..¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!-Hinata se levantó y fue hasta Gaara, pero pisó un carta que misteriosamente estaba en el suelo, se sujetó a lo que tenía más cerca que era el brazo de Gaara, pero éste no reaccionó a tiempo y los dos cayeron al suelo, Gaara boca arriba con la espalda en el suelo e Hinata boca abajo encima del pecho del joven pelirrojo, Hinata al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban se sonrojó-¡GOMEN!-pero al intentar levantarse como tenía la yukata enredada en sus pies volvió e caer pero esta vez sus labios se rozaron en un beso, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron a más no poder-¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! ¡SOY UNA TORPE!

-N...no te preocupes...ha sido un accidente-dijo Gaara rojo y tartamudeando (muy raro en él)...

En la puerta de la mansión Hyuga-mi plan ha funcionada a las mil maravillas, menos mal que tu si que piíllas una indirecta.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho me hubieras sacado a la fuerza ¿verdad?-dijo Neji.

-Jaja si, bueno yo me voy, es verdad que tengo guardia, pero no es hasta dentro de una hora...por cierto espera un poco antes de volver al cuarto de tu prima.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Kankurô, Temari y Hanabi.

-Ojayo Miina-san-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaron Hanabi y Temari curiosas, Sakura se las llevó un par de pasos lejos para que los chicos no la escucharan y les dijo algo-KYAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron Hanabi y Temari a la vez.

-Que si que si...bueno yo me voy ya...me contáis si pasa algo.

-Por supuesto-dijo Hanabi.

Sakura se fue y Temari y Hanabi seguían con sonrisas en la cara.

-¿Se puede saber lo que os pasa?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Hinata-sama y Gaara-san están solos en la habitación de Hinata-sama-dijo Neji adelantándose a su prima y su amiga.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Hanabi.

-Por supuesto-dijo Temari.

-Pe...pero...-dijo Neji.

-Vamos Neji-Niisan ¿no me digas que no te mueres de curiosidad?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Bueno tanto como morirme de curiosidad...

Así pues Kankurô y Neji, siguieron a Temari y Hanabi hacia la habitación de Hinata, la puerta estaba abierta y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, al asomarse se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban Hinata y Gaara estaban abrazados, el Kazekage cogía por la cintura a la Hyuga y ésta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, Neji iba a decir algo pero Hanabi le tapó la boca-Neji-Niisan ni se te ocurra que esto está muy interesante-vieron como Gaara bajaba su brazo izquierdo y levantaba la yukata de Hinata, ésta se sonrojaba, pero no hacía nada por detenerle-con lo tímida que parecía Hinata-san-dijo Kankurô-Temari le tapó la boca-cállate o nos verán-acto seguido Hinata se dio la vuelta, pero Gaara la cogió por la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído mientras le volvía a subir la yukata e Hinata asentía-¿pero se puede saber que demonios piensan hacer?-preguntó Temari-¿tu qué crees?-dijo Hanabi-Hanabi-sama por favor no mire-dijo Neji liberándose de la mano de su prima que le impedía hablar-¡ni hablar! Si vosotros miráis yo también ya no soy una niña-dijo la pequeña-no veo nada, hay que acercarse más-dijo Kankurô, el resto de...espectadores (xD) asintió, por lo que se fueron al pasillo y se asomaron un poco por la puerta, en ese instante salieron cuatro kunais por la puerta y se clavaron en la ropa de los cuatro intrusos pegándolos a la pared-¡mierda!-dijo Kankurô-, acto seguido salió Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-JAJAJA deberías ver las caras que tenéis JAJAJA-dijo cayendo al suelo de la risa.

-Me arrepiento de no llevar una cámara de fotos...sería un momento divertido de recordar-dijo Gaara saliendo del cuarto de Hinata disimulando la risa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabéis que os estábamos mirando?-preguntó Temari.

-Desde el principio, hemos oído el grito que habéis pegado Hanabi y tú.

-¿¡!?-gritaron todos.

-E...entonces todo...todo ha sido

-Si todo ha sido una broma que os hemos gastado-dijo Hinata secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido a costa de tanta risa mirad lo que de verdad ha pasado ha sido...

Flash Back

_-KYAAAAAAAAAA-se oyó en grito desde la puerta de la entrada._

_-Esa debe de ser mi hermana-dijo Gaara._

_-Y la mía._

_Ya estaban levantados y Gaara estaba en el umbral de la puerta dispuesto a irse._

_-No nos van a dejar en paz-dijo Gaara._

_-A menos...no nada_

_-¿Qué? ¿a menos que qué?_

_-Amenos que les hagamos ver lo que quieren ver-Hinata habló muy rápidamente y sonrojándose a más no poder._

_-¿Qué tienes pensado?_

_-Verás...-Hinata se acercó y sacó del segundo cajón de su escritorio una cinturón con cuatro huecos, cogió cuatro kunais y los metió por los cuatro huecos, se levantó la yukata y se puso el cinturón en la pierna derecha._

_-Vale ya lo pillo-dijo Gaara-no sabía que fueras tan atrevida._

_-Si...si lo hacemos nos dejarán en paz ¿tienes un plan mejor?_

_Gaara no contestó, solo la abrazó-ya vienen-Hinata se giró y abrazó a Gaara por el cuello, éste a su vez la abrazó por la cintura-voy-dijo Gaara levantando poco a poco la yukata de Hinata, ésta se sonrojó-mierda-dijo Gaara-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Hinata-que así se van a ver lo kunais-Hinata se dio la vuelta-ahora no se verán-Gaara la abrazó-¿lista para el segundo intento?- Gaara le volvió a levantar la yukata e Hinata asintió-los tengo-dijo Gaara-tu a tu hermano y tu primo y yo a mis hermanos-Hinata cogió dos de los cuatro kunais-espera que ahora se acercan por el pasillo-dijo Hinata, levantaron los kunais-1..2..3!-acto seguido ambos lanzaron los kunais que se clavaron en el pasillo atrapando a cuatro personas Gaara sonrió-buen trabajo-dijo al tiempo que besaba a Hinata en la frente-los mismo digo-dijo esta con una gran sonrisa, desde fuera pudieron oír como Kankurô decía-¡mierda!_

_End Flash Back_

-...y eso es lo que ha pasado-acabó Hinata (obviamente no dijo lo del beso en la frente)-y ahora...¡el castigo!

-O...Oneesan-empezó Hanabi-s...se que técnicamente...esto lo consideras como espionaje...pe...pero...

-No hay peros que valgan-Hinata hizo una serie de sellos y aparecieron dos clones-a vosotros no os voy a hacer nada, no os preocupéis-dijo Hinata, el clon de Hinata y la verdadera se acercaron a Neji y Hanabi que estaban pidiendo perdón, pero fue inútil, las dos Hinatas empezaron a hacerles cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJA....pa...para Oneesan...por fa...por favor Jajajaja-decía Hinata entre risas.

-Hi...Hinata-sama...JAJAJAJA ...y...yo quería irme...JAJAJAJA-decía Neji.

Tras unos segundos de "tortura" Hinata paró y su clon desapareció-ahora estamos en paz-dijo soltando a su hermana y su primo.

-No del todo-dijo Hanabi hizo una serie de sellos y salió un clon-Neji-Niisan.

-Voy-dijo Neji haciendo los mismo sellos que su prima y salió un clon suyo-ahora le toca a usted Hinata-sama.

El verdadero Neji cogió a Hinata por los brazos y el clon por las piernas, mientras que la verdadera Hanabi se acercó a su hermana por la derecha y el clon por la izquierda y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Hinata, todo esto fue observado por los hermanos de la arena que se sorprendieron ante tal escena, Hinata se retorcía de risa y le salían las lágrimas otra vez, se retorcía tanto que Neji no la podía coger muy bien, al final Hinata se cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-AY!!-dijo-ayayayayay!!! Como duele.

-Hinata-sama ¿está bien?-preguntó Neji.

-Hai-no te preocupes Neji-Niisan, no ha sido nada-dijo Hinata al ver la cara de preocupación de su primo.

-No quiero estropear la bonita escena entre primos, pero....TENGO HAMBRE-dijo Hanabi.

-Hanabi-sama ahora le preparo la cena-dijo Neji.

Ante éstas palabras Hinata y Hanabi rieron.

-¿tú?-dijo Hanabi-¿tú haciendo la comida? JAJAJA no me hagas reír.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-dijo Neji.

-¿Ya has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que cocinaste?-preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata que hasta el momento había estado callada se rió-JAJAJAJA go...gomen-dijo entre risas-...es...es que...Hanabi tiene razón...mejor deja que lo haga yo...serás el genio de la familia...pero para la cocina eres un negado....además mi padre volverá pronto...no podremos hacer el cambiazo como la última vez-Hinata se sujetaba la tripa con las manos para aguantar la risa que le provocaba imaginarse a su primo cocinando.

-Yo sigo sin verle la gracia-dijo Neji-la comida de la última vez no estaba mal.

-Si tu especialidad es a comida chamuscada JAJAJAJAJA-dijo Hanabi.

-Bueno, ya está bien-dijo Neji con una cara de enfado.

Hinata y Hanabi pararon de reír-vale, vale, ya hacemos nosotras la cena-dijo Hinata-¿qué os parece sushi?

-¡Genial!-dijo Hanabi-me encanta el sushi.

-Os ayudo-dijo Kankurô-se me da muy bien preparar sushi.

-Vale-dijo Hanabi.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y pusieron en la puerta un letrero que decía: _"No se permite la entrada a los negados"_ , y en una hora más o menos todos estaban en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando del sushi, hasta…

DING DONG

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-preguntó Hanabi-son casi las diez.

-¿El cartero?-preguntó Hinata.

-El cartero no viene a esta hora-dijo Neji-a menos que…

En ese momento entró Yuko por la puerta-Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama, esta carta está dirigida a ustedes-dijo levantando la carta que era de color amarillo, se la entregó a Hinata y se fue, después de recibir un _"arigato"_ por parte de Hinata, que se había puesto un poco pálida, leyó la carta y se le cayeron los palillos que llevaba en la mano.

-E-esto no puede ser…

-Por el color de la carta creo que se lo que es-dijo Temari-¿puedo leerla?

-Léela en voz alta, de paso-dijo Neji.

-A ver, la carta dice lo siguiente:

_Hinata, Hanabi y Neji:_

_Por el color de la carta creo que sabéis de lo que trata el tema, nos hemos acordado de que dentro de tres semanas es el concurso de todos los meses, pero como Hinata no estará, hemos decidido hacerlo mañana, presentaos en el sitio de siempre a las siete de la mañana y onegai no cenéis mucho esta noche, si no mañana perderéis el concurso._

_PD: también creemos que sería buena idea que vengan Gaara, Temari y Kankurô, también vendrán Konohamaru y sus amigos_

_Atentamente, Uzumaki Naruto._

-Genial, el sushi a la nevera, se lo tendrá que comer Otto usan cuando vuelva-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Qué concurso clase de concurso es?-preguntó Kankurô.

-Un concurso de comida-dijo Hinata-consiste en entrar en todos los restaurantes de comida y comer algo, el que acabe antes pasando por todos los restaurantes gana, se hacen equipos, para que halla más posibilidades de ganar.

-¿Y quién ganó la ultima vez?-preguntó Temari pensado que sería Choji.

-…Yo…-dijo Hinata con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Mi madre!-dijo Kankurô-no conocía esa faceta tuya Hinata.

-Es que Hinata-neechan cuando quiere comer, come-dijo Hanabi-la verdad es que el año pasado quedaron empatados Neji-Niisan e Hinata-neechan, los dos tienen un estómago muy fuerte, pero Neji-Niisan devolvió toda la comida por la noche e Hinata-neechan no, por lo que ganó ella.

-…No me lo recuerde Hanabi-sama…lo pasé realmente mal.

-Si, Hanabi-chan, el pobre lo pasó fatal…-dijo Hinata-…pero…fue divertido…tú diciendo que me ibas a ganar y luego devolviste todo…la verdad es que en el fondo fue divertido…

-Lo que usted diga Hinata-sama-dijo Neji-yo lo pasé bastante mal…además de que me quedé dormido en el baño y…

-JAJAJAJA-dijo Hinata-es verdad, ya no me acordaba.

-Eso si que estuvo bien-dijo Hanabi-bueno yo ya dejo de comer, que si no mañana…no quiero acabar como Neji-Niisan el mes pasado…

-¿Mes pasado?-preguntó Neji-pero si eso pasó hace…¿cuándo pasó exactamente?

-Hace dos meses-dijo Hinata-yo también dejo de comer.

-¡NO!-gritó Hanabi-tú sigue comiendo neechan que así yo podré ganarte.

-¿Y si estamos en el mismo equipo?

-…vale deja de comer…por cierto-miró a los hermanos de la arena-¿Os apuntáis?

-¡Vale!-dijeron Kankurô y Temari a la vez.

-¿Y tú Gaara-san?-preguntó Hanabi.

-…

-El también se viene-dijo Temari, Gaara la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero la cara que le dedicó su hermana hizo que cambiara de opinión.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gaara sabiendo que su hermana no le dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara-iré.

-Naruto-kun se pondrá muy contento-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó Gaara mirándola.

-Hai…bueno, me voy a dormir, que si hay que despertarse a las siete de la mañana…

-Cierto-dijo Temari-por cierto Hinata ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto-dijo Hinata, Temari se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate-c-claro…p-pero…¿e-estás segura T-Temari-san?

-Hai-dijo Temari-cojo mi pijama y voy.

-Hai.

-¿Te vienes Hanabi-chan?-le dijo Temari a Hanabi guiñándole un ojo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-gritó Hanabi-lo mismo digo Neechan-y dicho esto tanto Hanabi como Temari salieron de la cocina corriendo. Hinata movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Neji.

-Nada que se vienen dormir a mi cuarto querrán hablar, pero yo voy a dormir, solo espero que no hablen entre ellas como la última vez, si no mañana…

-Suerte Hinata-sama-dijeron Gaara, Neji y Kankurô a la vez.

-Arigato-y dicho esto Hinata salió de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto.

-Chicas…no hay quién las entienda-dijeron Neji y Kankurô a la vez.

A Gaara le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza-yo también me voy-y se fue.

-Tres cuartos de lo mismo-dijo Neji.

-Pues yo voy a leer un poco, no tengo sueño-dijo Kankurô.

-Si quieres ganar mañana, te aconsejo que duermas.

-¿Cuál es el premio por cierto?

-Comer lo que quieras cuando quieras durante una semana, los perdedores invitan.

-Buenas noches Neji-san.

Neji sonrió-pero no es fácil ganar, bueno ya dirán las reglas mañana.

-Ah qué hay reglas-dijo Kankurô.

-Si claro, ganar sería pan comido, buenas noches-y se fue.

-Eh ¡espera Neji-san! Dime las reglas anda no seas así-pero no obtuvo respuesta dado que Neji se había ido-bueno yo seré el que gane, una semana comiendo gratis…tiene que ser genial-y se marchó para dormir y tener fuerzas para el día siguiente.

En el cuarto de Hinata…

-Bueno no nos has engañado ¿qué ha pasado con mi hermano exactamente? Cuenta Hinata.

-Iie…n-no ha pasado nada d-de verdad…

-¿En serio? Puedes contar con nosotras Neechan-dijo Hanabi.

-De verdad-dijo Hinata-buenas noches-se metió en su futón y a los pocos segundos ya dormía.

-Que mona, pero se que ha pasado algo… ahora se tratan mejor ¿no crees Hanabi-chan?

-Hai, pero ya se lo sacaremos mañana, que como no tengamos fuerzas no vamos a ganar y quiero comer una semana gratis.

-Jaja yo también buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Poco más tarde llegó Hiashi y vio una nota se su hija que decía:

_Otto usan mañana tenemos un concurso de comida, el sushi que hemos hecho está en la nevera, espero que te guste, nosotros (Gaara-san, Temari-san, Kankurô-san, Neji-Niisan, Hanabi-chan y yo) nos levantaremos pronto, y nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Naruto, Sakura o de quién sea, ya te avisaremos volveremos pasado mañana_

_Buenas noches_

_Hyûga Hinata._

-Sushi…-fue lo único que dijo Hiashi antes de dirigirse a la nevera, coger el sushi y dirigirse a su cuarto-…y solo para mi…

* * *

**Bueno...**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Ha valido la pena la espera, o mejor me retiro del mercado? **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que o hayaís reido.**

**No se si o natareís, pero en el adelanto que puse enel anterior capitulo no salen algunos diálogos, es por que he tendo que cortar el capitlo, era demasiado largo y ya veí que este capitulo no es corto.**

**Bueno sin más me despido de los que lean este capitulo, los anteriores y espero que los posteriores, algún review se agradece.**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	5. Capitulo 5: El Concurso

**Hello Everybody!! Aquí estoy con el capitulo del concurso!! Bueno pues en este capitulo se compite por ver quien gana el concurso e comida, yo no creo que pudiera ingerir tal cantidad de comida ¿Y vosotros? jejeje bueno pues este capitulo es solo del concurso, en el siguiente os contaré más cosillas sobre los protagonistas, aquí no es que hay mucho romanricismo, hay diversión princpakmente. ¡Espero ue os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo, no, no, no y no, no he creado a ninguno de estos personajes, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¿A que en el siguiente capitulo tengo que decirlo también? Si es que... hay que ver! jejeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El Concurso**

A la mañana siguiente a las 06:30…

-Temari-chan…Temari-chan…-dijo una voz

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Temari aún dormida.

-Hay que levantarse e irse-dijo Hinata-¿puedes despertar a tus hermanos? He ido a despertares…pero…

-Ahora voy-dijo Temari-se levantó y primero se dirigió al cuarto de Kankurô, le quitó la almohada, al estar apoyado en ésta su cabeza cayó el futón pero ni se inmutó, entonces Temari dijo-Kankurô…fuera hay una chica en bikini…

Antes estas palabras Kankurô se levantó-¡¿DÓNDE?!¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!-gritó se levantó y salió al pasillo.

-Pervertido…-dijo Temari-no has hecho el menor caso a Hinata que ha venido a despertarte, que nos vamos y no hay que llegar tarde.

-Serás…-empezó Kankurô.

-Bien y ahora hay que ir a despertar a Gaara…-dijo Temari ignorando a su hermano, y en un tono más bajo dijo-si ha dormido esta noche…

Éste comentario no pasó desapercibido por Hinata y Kankurô, éste último miró al suelo con cara de estar apenado y murmuró un "_Gomen_…_Gaara-Niisan…"_ e Hinata les miró sin comprender nada, pero ante las cara de los hermanos del Kazekage prefirió no preguntar nada, de repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Gaara y salió el muchacho de pelo rojo-¿nos vamos?-preguntó este.

-Hai-contestó por detrás la voz de Neji.

Hinata lanzó un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos-a por la comida gratis-dijo antes de ir saltando de árbol en árbol, ese día Hinata llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, le caían unos pequeños mechones por la cara y llevaba su traje para entrenar que consistía en unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta de manga larga hasta los codos del mismo color que sus pantalones y unas sandalias a juego, Neji la alcanzó en unos segundos, éste tenía el pelo suelto, pero al final se lo recogía con una coleta, y llevaba la ropa que usaba para entrenar de color negro, Hinata aceleró el paso pero Neji la adelantó luego Hinata se puso en cabeza, después Neji y así sucesivamente.

-Ya estamos otra vez-dijo Hanabi, que se había dejado el pelo suelo y al igual que su primo y su hermana llevaba la ropa de entrenar negra-siempre igual.

-Bueno ahora se llevan mejor ¿no?-dijo Temari, que llevaba el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas con uno vestido muy corto y morado claro, en la cintura llevaba un pañuelo rojo, en las piernas tenía sus mayas negras y en la espalda llevaba su abanico.

-La verdad-dijo Kankurô-es que parece que compiten por todo-éste llevaba su uniforme negro y su cara pintada con rayas púrpuras y a las espalda llevaba su marioneta.

-…-Gaara no prestaba atención a nadie, solo miraba a su prometida, el muchacho iba vestido con un uniforme marrón y un gran pañuelo blanco que se lo puso de forma que pasara cruzando por su pecho, a las espalda portaba su calabaza.

Minutos después estaban en las puertas de Konoha donde ya estaban todos sus amigos.

-Ohayo Miina-san-dijo Sakura que también llevaba su uniforme para entrenar.

-Ya estamos todos ¿no?-preguntó Ino, que llevaba un pantalón negros y una camiseta muy ajustada y morada.

-Faltan Lee, Shino, Konohamaru y…y ¡ya!-dijo Naruto.

-¿Y ellos?-preguntó Kiba, que llevaba sus unos pantalones marrones y su abrigo con capucha-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Kiba-kun…-empezó Hinata.

-Los he invitado yo-dijo Naruto-¿Algún problema Kiba?

Kiba miró con el ceño fruncido a los hermanos de la arena, sobretodo a Gaara y Kankurô-..no…

-¡Ohayo Miina-san!-dijo Konohamaru apareciendo con Lee y Shino.

-Ohayo-dijo sin muchos ánimos Kiba.

-Bueno-dijo Naruto-los equipos los primero, después de mucho pensar hemos decidido hacerlos aleatoriamente.

-Bueno-dijo Tenten-así no habrá que comerse el coco como el mes pasado, ésta vestía unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y negros y una blusa china roja con dibujos amarillos y negros que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y el pelo lo tenía recogido en dos moños.

-¿Y ellos?-preguntó Shino que llevaba pantalones grises y su abrigo con capucha-¿Les habéis advertido dónde se meten?

-Shino-kun…-empezó Hinata.

-Pues la verdad es que…-la cortó Naruto por segunda vez, lo que Hinata no soportó.

-¡A VER!-gritó Hinata-¡LES HA INVITADO NARUTO Y HAN DICHO QUE QUERÍAN VENIR DESPUÉS DE SABER DONDE SE METEN! ¿¡VALE!?, ¡Y TÚ NARUTO DEJA YA DE CORTARME CUANDO VOY A HABLAR!

Ante éstas palabras todos se callaron-va…vale Hinata-chan…g-gomen-dijo Naruto.

-Dios que bien me siento después de haber dicho esto.

-No hace falta que te pongas así Hina-chan-dijo Kiba.

-E-es que…como no me dejabais hablar…p-pues…y-yo…

-Lo sabemos Hinata-dijo Sakura-la culpa es del baka de Naruto, otra vez…

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Naruto mientras retrocedía a la vez que su novia avanzaba hacia el con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿N-no íbamos a hacer los equipos?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es verdad-dijo Sakura.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le dijo-Arigato Hinata-chan

Hinata le sonrió-no es nada-Naruto le dio en beso en la mejilla.

-N-A-R-U-T-O-dijeron Kiba y Neji a la vez.

-¡Gomen!-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno ya vale vamos a hacer los equipos que si no acabamos nunca-dijo Tenten.

Así todos se sentaron en el suelo y Naruto sacó unas papeletas con los nombres de todos y los mezcló-a ver lo que sale…

Los equipos fueron los siguientes:

Equipo 1: Shino, Konohamaru y Hanabi.

Equipo 2: Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru y Naruto.

Equipo 3: Tenten, Sakura e Ino.

Equipo 4: Neji, Kankurô y Temari.

Equipo 5: Hinata, Lee y Gaara.

-Bien-dijo Naruto-pues nos vemos en el sitio de siempre a las 09:00 p.m.

-¡HAI!-dijeron todos y se fueron al primer restaurante.

**Equipo 1: Shino, Konohamaru y Hanabi**

-Bien lo mejor será que vayamos comiendo de uno en uno en cada restaurante mientras lo demás vigilan que no haya ni trampas ni nada por el estilo-dijo Shino.

-Hai-dijo Hanabi-por cierto Konohamaru-kun ¿y tus amigos?

-No han podido venir-dijo éste-¡vaya el primer restaurante! ¡yo comeré el primero que me muero de hambre!

-De acuerdo-dijo Shino-Hanabi-san vete por la derecha a vigilar que yo iré por la izquierda, y será mejor que actives el Byakugan.

-Hai, Shino-kun.

Y así se dirigieron cada uno por su lado, Konohamaru feliz por poder comer después de que las tripas protestaran por el hambre-¡quiero sushi!-fue lo que dijo al entrar en el restaurante, se sentó en una mesa y a su lado vio a Sakura comiendo lo mismo que había pedido él-buena suerte ¡vieja!

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-Nada nada, come, come-dijo Tenten-que te quiere desconcentrar.

-Vale.

Por otro lado Shino estaba vigilando por si alguien venía cuando el crujido de una rama hizo que se girara-¿No te dije que vigilaras?

-Hai…-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

Hanabi se acercó y se puso delante suyo-yo creo que si, te debo una explicación.

-Ya se que estás prometida con un primo segundo tuyo, Neji me lo contó.

Hanabi retuvo las ganas de lloras que tenía, el silencio que había era un tanto incomodo hasta que llegó Konohamaru-menos mal, no os encontraba-dijo éste-¿no vamos?

-Hai-dijo Hanabi sin muchos ánimos-ahora la que va a comer soy yo.

-De acuerdo, en marcha pues-dijo Shino.

**Equipo 2: Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru y Naruto**

-Bueno yo comeré primero-dijo Naruto.

-¡Qué problema!-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú?-preguntó Choji.

-Por que tú te cansas antes que los demás déjame a mi, que no tardo nada-dijo Naruto, entrando en el restaurante.

-Lo que tú digas, pero come rápido-dijo Kiba.

-Vamos a vigilar que si no estaremos en un problema-dijo Shikamaru.

**Equipo 3: Tenten, Sakura e Ino**

-Bueno ya he acabado, sayonara Konohamaru-kun, nos vemos en la meta-dijo Sakura.

-Bien, nos vamos ya, sayonara Konohamaru-kun-dijo Ino.

-¡FEZO ES LO QUE OF FEFEÍS!-Konohamaru tragó lo que tenía en la boca-¡VIEJAS!

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?-preguntaron Tenten, Sakura e Ino a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído, ¿qué pasa necesitáis esos aparatos para escuchar?-dijo Konohamaru-eso demuestra que sois unas viejas.

-Bueno Sakura, Ino vamonos-dijo Tenten.

Salieron por la puerta estuvieron andando por callejones, en vez de ir por las calles principales para evitar posibles trampas-Aquí-dijo Sakura-hay que girar a la derecha.

De pronto Ino se detuvo en un escaparate-KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron Tente y Sakura a la vez.

-¡Estos zapatos están de rebajas!-dijo Ino con los ojos con estrellitas-¡son los que necesito para la boda de Hinata.

-Bueno pues cuando esto se acabe te acompañamos aquí-dijo Tenten.

-Es que solo están de oferta hasta dentro de media hora-dijo Ino-¡Tengo que entrar!

-¡NO!-gritaron Sakura y Tenten agarrando a Ino por la cintura-¡INO RECUERDA EL PREMIO! ¡LOS HACEMOS POR EL PREMIO!

Equipo 3: Neji, Kankurô y Temari

-Ya no puedo más...-dijo Temari después de salir del tercer restaurante en el que comía.

-Yo todavía puedo comer un par de veces...-dijo Kankurô-pero hay que reconocer que esto es mortal...¿Cómo es que participas en esto Neji? No te ofendas pero te tomaba por alguien más serio.

Neji no contestó de inmediato, a él no le gustaban esas cosas, pero sabía lo que podían hacerle sus dos primas pequeñas si se negaba, esa había sido la primera y única vez que Hinata había conseguido que lo pasara mal.

-Chantaje...-dijo en un murmullo, Temari sonrió, recordaba lo que se rió cuando Hinata se lo contó a sus amigas, la verdad, nunca hubiese pensado que Neji fuera a picar de semejante maneja en la trampa que le prepararon sus primas.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Neji, unos explosivos estallaron muy cerca suyo y los tres acabaron colgando de la una rama, a su lado pasaron Gaara, Lee e Hinata, los dos últimos haciéndoles muescas con la cara mientras se reían y corrían para que no les alcancen.

-Mierda...-dijo Temari mirando a su hermano e Hinata con una sonrisa.

Solo ella se había percatado, pero Gaara la observaba, no como algo malo, solo estaba pendiente por si algo malo le pasaba, y efectivamente, cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros Lee e Hinata cayeron en una trampa que los llevó del tejado al suelo en pocos segundos.

-¡Vamonos!-dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

Equipo 4: Hinata, Lee y Gaara

-Esto es cosa de Neji-dijo Lee.

-¿Cómo hemos podido caer?-preguntó Hinata-se supone que somos inteligentes.

-Pues se ve que no tanto-dijo Gaara.

-Viva el pesimismo de Gaara-comentó Hinata.

No les costó mucho salir del callejón, solo tuvieron que trepar por la pared, cuando Lee iba a pegar un salto para llegar, Hinata pensó que podría haber más trampas, por lo que trató de advertirle.

-¡Lee espera pueda haber más...

Pero el grito de su amigo confirmó sus sospechar

-¿Trampas? También lo había pensado-dijo Gaara.

-Pues se ve que Lee no...

salieron con cuidado y fueron a ver a Lee que estaba tirado en un tejado.

-¿No estará...K.O. verdad?

-...¿Estoy ferpectamente!-dijo Lee incorporándose.

-Perfectamente Lee, se dice perfectamente y no creo que lo estés-comentó Hinata viendo como su amigo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro-te vas a caer.

-¡Qué va! ¡Verás como no!

Lee fue a saltar al otro tejado, pero se tropezó y cayó por el mismo sitio del que había salido.

Hinata se tiró, literalmente, a por su amigo, logró atraparle antes de que cayera al suelo pero acabó abriéndose de piernas y sujetándose con éstas a las paredes, mientras que con las manos sujetaba a Lee.

-¡Madre mía Lee! ¿Cuántas vacas te has comido?

Poco a poco Hinata se fue escurriendo, hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron más y se fue a caer al suelo, cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando el impacto, pero aterrizó sobre algo blando, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba sobre arena, que poco a poco la iba subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de Gaara, le miró interrogante y confusa.

-...Gracias-dijo colorada saltando y quedando en el tejado al lado de su prometido.

-¿Cómo nos llevamos a Lee?

-...mmm-Hinata divisó un restaurante que Lee adoraba-vamos ahí, en cuanto Lee entre se recuperará él solito.

El sol estaba poniéndose cuando todos los equipos llegaron a una pequeña casa en un árbol que había en el bosque.

Naruto se tumbó en un sofá.

-Bueno...hay que hacer el recuento y...-se tapó la boca-haber quién es el primero que vomita...

-No me hables de eso-pidió Sakura-o me tiraré toda la noche en el baño.

Al final el recuento quedó así:

Equipo 1:30 restaurantes.

Equipo 2: 45 restaurantes.

Equipo 3:33 restaurantes.

Equipo 4:31 restaurantes.

Equipo 5: 45 restaurantes.

-Vale, empate entre el equipo de Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Naruto y el de Hinata, Lee y Gaara-dijo Ino-como siempre.

-Ahora el desempate de equipos-dijo Hanabi.

-¿Y eso como se hace?

-Un miembro de cada equipo tiene que tomar un último plato.

-Chouji vs Hinata, si uno de los dos no puede comer más su equipo perderá.

Hinata y Chouji se sentaron a esperar una fuente con sushi, makis, rollitos de primavera, sopa de miso y una tarta de frambuesa.

-¿Os vais a comer todo esto?-preguntó Temari intentando no mirar la comida.

Hinata y Chouji empezaron a comer, cuando ya iban por el postre Hinata dejó de comer.

-Vale, ya no puedo comer más-dijo Hinata-¡Voy a reventar!

Parecía que Chouji iba a ganar, pero en ese momento corrió al baño.

-Ya empezamos-dijo Sakura.

-Ahora será un cadena continua, menudo problema-dijo Shikamaru.

Y en efecto uno por uno fueron al baño a devolver lo que hacía varias horas habían ingerido.

A las 00.30 a.m solo quedaban Neji, Shino, Temari e Hinata, el resto había tenido que devolverlo todo.

-Voy al baño-dijo Temari corriéndo.

Hinata parecía que iba a ir detrás de ella, pero con su enorme fuerza de voluntad logró volver a tumbarse e intentar relajarse.

Sakura le dio un paño mojado a los que quedaban.

A las 04.45 a.m todos estaban dormidos, salvo Gaara, Neji e Hinata. Shino había sido descalificado al ir al baño una hora antes.

-¿En que piensas Hinata?

-Estoy contando...así procuro no pensar en...-se paró a mitad de frase.

-¿Comida?-preguntó con aire inocente para ver si su prima iba al baño de una buena vez.

Pero ésta se repuso en cuestión de segundos.

A las 09.00 a.m todo la gente empezó a levantarse, pero lo que consiguió levantarles fue el sonido de unos pasos y dos puertas cerrándose de golpe.

Ni Neji ni Hinata estaban en el salón, se oyó como alguien devolvía, se acercaron a la puerta del baño, sabían que si quien salía era Neji les diría cuatro cosas sobre la intimidad del baño, y si quien salía del baño era Hinata se desmayaría nada más ver la cara de sus amigos.

Solo Gaara sabía quien había entrado en que baño, y por lo tanto sabía quién había perdido, no obstante mantuvo su "cara de póquer" pero pasados unos segundos soltó una breve risa, escuchada solamente por su hermana.

Temari pensó, si Gaara reía, eso quería decir que se reía del que estaba devolviendo, por lo que se trataría de Neji. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que se riera de Hinata, en cuyo caso era su prometida la que había perdido. Pero podía estar riendo de orgullo al ver que su prometida no era la que estaba devolviendo, en cuyo caso el que había perdido era Neji. Pero también le podría haber salido la "vena camarada" en cuyo caso se estaría riendo de Hinata, por lo que era Neji el que había ganado.

Se hizo un lío en la cabeza y antes de seguir barajando más posibilidades el ruido de la cisterna hizo que todos miraran la puerta, a la espera de saber quien había perdido.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y por ella salió Hinata. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que era la puerta de al lado por la que salía Hinata y no la que estaban mirando, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Neji salió por la puerta con cara de enfado.

-¡Mierda es Hinata la que ha vuelto a ganar!-chilló Naruto.

-Entonces...puedo...¿comer todo lo que quiera?

-En realidad...hemos cambiado el premio, te vas un día entero de compras, y nosotros pagamos.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena.

-Genial-dijo Hinata.

Segundos después cayó al suelo medio desmayada.

-Hinata...nunca cambiarás-dijo Tenten.

Hinata solo sonrió, luego cayó en un profundo sueño, lo último que vio su la cara de su prometido, con una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible, dándole la enhorabuena por ganar.

* * *

**Bueno pues....¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, para que me entre de lo que pensaís solo hay que pinchar con el ratón en el cudradito ese verde de hí a bajo y sabré si os ha gustado o no. Espero que si. Ya nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
